Because I Felt Like It
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Gameverse Lucas/Dawn FLUFF. After everything he's been through, Lucas Kouki looks back at everything that's happened to him...mainly the things involving a certain girl...the one who goes by the name of Dawn. Rated for slight violence in a flashback.


_**I started thinking recently about what happens in Platinum (not sure about Diamond and Pearl) if you play as Lucas and have a happy Pokémon when you visit Professor Rowan and Dawn. Dawn kinda nudges you…and I always thought that that meant she either hugged you, or kissed you on the cheek, or both! And so this story was born. Enjoy!**_

Lucas Kouki pretty much wanted for nothing. He'd beaten Cynthia, the Champion, at the Sinnoh League, he'd obtained all the Frontier Symbols (even beating Barry's dad Palmer), plus he owned a small resort. But there was one thing he wanted…

Or rather, wanted to _know_.

That would explain why the Sinnoh League Champion, arguably the best Pokémon Trainer around these days, was riding a bike towards Sandgem Town.

Even though Lucas had responsibilities as Champion and a resort owner, he was a Trainer first and foremost, and that meant reporting in to Professor Rowan every now and then.

But let's face it; Lucas was using that as an excuse. He didn't _really _want to talk to the wizened Pokémon Professor. It was his assistant, Dawn Hikari, that he wanted to see.

Why? Because of something that happened way back when Lucas started his journey.

_*flashback*_

"_Well, well, well!" Professor Rowan boomed in his powerful voice as the ten-year-old Lucas stepped into the lab. "Lucas, wasn't it? Let's see your Pokémon."_

_ Lucas complied and sent out the Turtwig that the Professor had given him mere moments before. The tiny green Pokémon chirped its name happily as it looked at both its Trainer and the Professor._

_ "Hm! I see! This Pokémon seems to be very happy. Entrusting you with that Turtwig was no mistake, it seems!"_

_ Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Professor Rowan!"_

_ He vaguely saw Dawn, the Professor's assistant, looking directly at him with her grey eyes. He shrugged it off. She'd been a bit…cavalier when they first met._

_"When I first saw you two about to step into the tall grass without Pokémon, I was shocked," Professor Rowan continued. "I was astounded by these foolhardy children. But now, you've astounded me in an entirely different way." He smiled. "Already, there is a bond growing between you and that Pokémon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure Turtwig__feels the same way about you. That's why I'll ask you to cherish that__Turtwig__of yours."_

_ Lucas' smile widened to cover most of his youthful face. "I will, Professor! Make no mistake!"_

_ Dawn was suddenly at his side, still staring at him. He turned to face her, their eyes locking. "What's up?" he asked._

_ "I'm just…" She seemed flustered. "I'm just glad that you're nice towards Pokémon! If you weren't I'd have to… Oh, I just can't say it!" Without another word, she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed his cheek firmly. When she let go, she was blushing bright pink, but she had a smile on her face. _I'm probably blushing too, _Lucas thought._

_ Professor Rowan cleared his throat to end the awkward moment. "Let's move back to the main topic, shall we?"_

*_end flashback_*

Lucas stopped his bike as he entered Sandgem Town. It had been 6 years since that day, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. Another thing he remembered quite clearly was the attack on the three lakes by Team Galactic. The bomb that went off at Lake Valor, Barry's dejection at his defeat at the hands of Commander Jupiter at Lake Acuity…and his confrontation with Commander Mars, saving Dawn, at Lake Verity.

*_flashback_*

_Lucas ran as fast as his eleven-year-old legs could take him. He'd heard the terrible news from Professor Rowan: something was wrong at Lake Verity. And he'd sent Dawn there to check that Mesprit was safe!_

_ Lucas barrelled towards the lake, ignoring the Team Galactic grunts around him and focusing on a horrifying scene in front of him. A red-haired woman, garbed in the uniform of Team Galactic, stood there, her face curled into a cold sneer. Dawn lay collapsed on the ground, looking exhausted, and pain flashing in her face. The red-haired woman's foot was planted firmly on Dawn's hand._

_ "Hey! Get away from her!" Lucas shouted, expanding Torterra's Pokéball as he did._

_ The redhead looked at him, and hatred flashed in her eyes. "That face...! It brings back bad memories!" _

"_What?"_

"_I'm talking about the windworks! I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident."_

_Lucas tilted his head, confused._

"_What's with that look on your face?" the woman demanded angrily. "You do remember me, don't you? Fine, whatever. I'll tell you who I am again! I'm Mars, one of Team Galactic's Commanders." She sneered. "So, what is it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue?" As she said _lovey-dovey_, she pushed down on Dawn's hand with her foot. Lucas tensed as Commander Mars laughed shrilly. "Not a chance! Not even a teeny one! You're all going down!"_

_Lucas' mind reeled. He was meant to be focusing on the battle, he knew, but Mars' words distracted him. Were Dawn and he a 'lovey-dovey' couple? He didn't know. Shaking his head, he released Torterra into the fight._

_*end flashback*_

Lucas walked his bike to the lab, leaning it up against the wall. His mind was racing, and his stomach was doing backflips. _What am I gonna say to her?_ he asked himself. _It's not like I can just say, 'Hey Dawn, remember when you kissed my cheek six years ago?' Or 'Hey Dawn, remember when someone from a criminal organisation thought we were a couple?' Yeah, that'll go over well. Stupid!_

Professor Rowan beamed as his young friend walked into the room for the first time in what felt like forever. "Ah, Lucas! A pleasure to see you again! Did you come to show me your Pokédex again?"

Lucas blushed slightly. "Ah…that's part of it…"

The Professor's eyes glinted as he grinned knowingly. "Dawn's out on Route 201 doing research on the origins of Shiny Pokémon. You can give me your Pokédex, and I'll give it back to you once the two of you return."

Lucas smiled shyly at the old man. "Thanks." He walked quickly out the door, leaving Professor Rowan to turn to Dawn's father, a lab worker named Harvey, laughing. "It appears that your daughter is going to get a boyfriend very soon," the old man chuckled.

Harvey winced slightly at the word 'boyfriend', but smiled. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

**POKÉMON**

Lucas eventually found Dawn crouching next to a Bidoof, clasping a worn old clipboard in her arm. It had been about a year since Dawn had spent a vacation at Lucas' resort in the northwest. The boy Trainer blushed at the memory of Dawn frolicking around in the pool, clad in only a magenta bikini.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, shunting his beret forward slightly. He readjusted it before saying, with feigned confidence, "Hey, Dawn."

Dawn flinched slightly, and the Bidoof ran away, frightened. When she looked up, Dawn's eyes were filled with a strange kind of wonder. "Lucas! Hi!" She dropped the clipboard onto the ground and hugged him.

Lucas blushed. "Won't the Professor get mad at you for dirtying his clipboard?"

She giggled. "Nah, he'll be fine." She released him, and her cheeks were tinted pink. "So, why are you here?"

"Can't I talk to my friend without having a second agenda?"

Dawn's face fell slightly, and Lucas saw it. "Your…friend?"  
"Well…" Lucas floundered, looking for a way to change the subject. He found it eventually, even though it was probably a bad idea. "You remember when Professor Rowan said I could keep the Turtwig he'd given me?"

Dawn's blush didn't disappear. "Yeah…"

His eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Do you remember your reaction to finding out that I was a good friend to Pokémon?"

The pink turned into a deep red. "Y-yeah…"

"Just asking…Why'd you do that?"

Dawn stared at him, her mind doing backflips. "Because I felt like it," she said eventually.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lucas suddenly kissed her full on the lips. Much to his dismay, and Dawn's, he pulled away quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Dawn asked, still bright red.

He grinned. "Because I felt like it."

She smiled and gripped his hand. "You know, Lucas Kouki, that is one thing about you that I find unattractive…your attitude kinda sucks."

"One thing?" he asked, turning his head to her as they walked back into town. "Are there more?"

She smiled. "Well, yes." His face fell, but she kissed him quickly, causing him to grin again. "But the pros outweigh the cons."

_**AAH! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!**_

_**My first Pokémon fluff story. And I think there'll be more to come…eventually…**_

_**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
